The Cullens Get a Shake Up
by Brilliant Innocence
Summary: Hmm, all the Cullens. Mardi Gras. Costumes. Hotel rooms. Bubble gum. Kissing. Hot tubs. Hip Hop. I suggest you read the story if you're confused about the above. My story's about everything mentioned. Starts out slow, then gets much better, bear with me.
1. What Time Is It?

"Wake up, my love." I immediately knew who it was. Edward's cold hands were tapping my right arm, then, when he noticed I wouldn't get up, started gently tugging me out of bed. My eyes refused to break the silence and open.

"Stubborn." I think I heard him murmur that, but Edward decided to pick me up out of bed and cradle me in his arms. My head against his stone like-yet cozy chest. "Awake yet?" he whispered, half seducingly into my ear.

I opened one eye and nearly gasped. My angel's looks never failed to amuse me. '_Heck, even his presence in the room never failed to make me gawk._' Then my cheeks turned a bright crimson, and I was again relieved I was the only person who's thoughts he couldn't hear.

"Phew" I guess slipped out.

"What?" he grinned sheepishly. I was still in his arms.

"Nothing, really," then his stunning affect wore off, just enough for me to scan my room, "But why is it so dark?" I was watching outside my window.

Suddenly, he briskly let my feet touch the ground. "Take a look at your alarm clock." he cooed in my ear. My eyes flickered that direction, but I let my eyes adjust after waking before I read the time.

"3:35 a.m!" I almost screeched, but just spoke understanding Charlie was still asleep. "Sorry." I let out for almost yelling.

"Bella, don't you remember last night?" he chimed.

I really hadn't. We hadn't done anything. Nothing seriously to my liking at least. I didn't really like nights where Edward hadn't kissed me for long, or anything in that direction. But, his last words sprung into my mind. '_Now, sleep darling, it's late and we're supposed to wake up early tomorrow._' And, again, the most he did was peck my forehead, but I slept.

"I didn't think you meant THIS early!" I said. He chuckled, seeing how tired and slightly angry I appeared.

"I'm sorry, really," he shot that perfect, crooked smile which made my heart go into spasms, "Alice called a half hour ago asking when we were coming. Vampires never sleep, remember."

I shook my head, now awake. "There's Alice for you." I said in my best 'ugh' tone and laughed.

"It's all of them, actually, Bella," now he laughed in a low, to me, thrilling tone.", even Carisle and Esme, planning something for today."


	2. Rythmatic Confusion

I loved it when he started to speak about his family. No matter what, Edward got happy, loving, almost distracted. Then, I remembered they had all told me at a point that when he talked about me, _there_, he got the same way. That thought made me smile.

But, before he could ask why I said, "Wait, what **are **they planning?"

"Honestly Bella, I haven't a clue."

Then Edward reached down to kiss my lips. His eyes were darkened with hunger, but not a bloodsucking hunger. A different kind. The kind I liked. Our faces were just inches apart when I pressed my warn finger to his icy lips. I sighed. "One human moment, please." God I hated my morning breath.

"Ah..." was all he said, but he sat down on my bed with puppy dog eyes as I walked out to the bathroom.

I quickly took a glance in the mirror. Ugh, my hair was all over the place, such a mess. I brushed it up into a pony tail- good enough. I scrambled to brush my teeth, and wash my face. Next, I was gently lifting up my tank top to undress when I heard something from the bathroom door.

"Ahem." he announced his presence with a sly smile.

"Edward!" I roared, frozen there with quite a bit of my chest showing.

"No, no, it's not like that," he motioned that I could put the shirt down ", Alice just called again, she told us to hurry. No need for a shower before we go, Bells." His eyes were still on my chest, even with a shirt over it.

"Ugh..." I sighed ," you sure?" But all Edward did was take me by the arm and walk me out the door to his gleaming Volvo after I got changed into decent clothing ,put my bunny- print pj pants in the hamper and ate.

EPOV

Now we were speeding down the birch tree paved roads, a new sort of direction to my, er, I guess our house.

God, I love this car, just slow enough for Bella, but man it's speedy.

For a second she seemed to read my mind, squeezing my palm.

"It's okay sweetie, only 110." I chuckled as I looked at the speedometer, 112, close enough.

"Only!" she seemed scared, I slowed down a bit "Edward, where are we going, anyway?"

We pulled up to the big white building before I had to answer that, she smiled. "Oh, okay." Bella spoke.

We both stepped our direction out of the car. I stared at the house for a moment. I was trying to read my family's thoughts, what was my angel thinking?

BPOV

Edward and I just stood in front of his parked car for a minute or two, looking onto the house. Beautiful as it was, what could be Alice's rush to drag us here. I mean, three in the morning, _honestly_?

"Aha..." Edward finally spoke out as if he'd just discovered something. But, he turned to me, smiled, and intertwined our hands instead.

As we opened the door the loud music I heard from outside only got louder, thumping from wall to wall and pounding the windows. Oh great, pop music. CASCADA, was it? And, was that a Dance Dance Revolution mat !?

"Edward?!" I tensed.

"Calm, Bella, this'll be fun." he said with a promising smile.


	3. Measuring Your Reaction

No, this will not be okay. Was Edward joking?

He gave me a second to look around the room. Carlisle and Esme were up.

'_Man, since when can they dance so well._' I thought. Everyone around them, even Edward from way on the other side of the room, was cheering them on. Then, I saw it, Rosalie and Emmett were on the couch really going for it. I turned my head away only to find Edward smiling at me.

I was just about ready to suck on his lips when Alice noticed we were here. She started bouncing toward us like we were a huge Christmas present or something!

"Oh finally, you two!" Alice cheered and hugged us both with her frail but strong arms. I guess that was fine, I hadn't really seen her in a couple of days, anyway, so I smiled, "Come on!" She pulled us toward the mat. As if on cue, "Everytime We Touch" stopped playing and everyone watched the screen as the scores came up.

Player One: 92

Player Two: 95

"Yes!!" Esme cheered.

"No-o-o!" Emmett pouted and handed Jasper a twenty, "What happened Carlisle?" he boomed.

"Guess I lost my touch." Carlisle added, but gave Esme a husband-like hug.

"That'll be us one day." I think Edward might've said that to me. It was vampire-speed.

"Okay guys." Alice pushed him and me onto the dance mat, he smiled.

"Do you guys really **do** this," I asked, laughing, "D.D.R.; the Great _Vampire_ Pass-time!"

Jasper nodded. "We need something to do during the night." he said.

"Yes, and we can't always be making love all night long..." Edward teased, pointed toward Emmett and Rose. Everyone laughed, including me. Inside those words were so amazing to hear coming out of Edward's mouth...making love. I shivered with a devious joy on the inside. Meanwhile, Emmett and Rose shot dirty looks over to Edward.

"Okay, back to dancing!" Alice said trying to tame her laughter.

Jasper pressed play as I, once again, warned everyone I'm a terrible dancer. 'And that's the easy way of saying it. I suck, they all know it' I had to perform the one task I was extremely terrified of doing in front of my perfect almost-family. Oh joy. Edward just put his arm around my soft waist.

Now our dance characters came on the screen. Their butts too big, and their chest's too wide. Oh man, Edward's character looked just like him, though. Even the flowing, choppy, chestnut hair. Everything but his eyes, nothing compared to my Edward's eyes.

Uh-oh. The song finally came on. "Sexyback."

EPOV

'Left, Up, Right, Down, Down.' The video game screen kept showing foot and hand movements to Bella and I. Bella was an excellent dancer, when something was showing her what to do, and when I was holding her. I held back a laugh.

My family was pointing and jeering, Emmett had started the "Woo-woo-woo" chant. Right when I thought I was going to have a nice evening, everyone started shouting at me with their minds, I tried not to let my frustration show.

'_When are you "bringin' sexy back" with Bella, dude?_' Emmett was pushing his luck.

'_Are the candles set up in the bedroom?!_' Alice beamed.

'_When are you telling Bella?_' Jasper said.

I just kept dancing, a little tense, and nodded at Alice. I hadn't exactly told Bella about my plans for tonight. Now I know why they picked this song...

BPOV

Edward was such a good dancer. He hardly needed to look at the screen! I was pathetic, at least I thought. Then the scores popped up on the screen:

Player One: 90

Player Two: 91

"O-o-o-o," everyone started teasing Edward after Emmett said that, "you got schooled."

"Our turn!" Rosalie yelled as she pulled her brawny partner onto the mat.

Edward took my hand, and we sat where Emmett and Rose had been, the couch. The secluded little couch.

I gulped nervously as Edward's eyes turned dark with a non-vampire hunger again. A low moan came from deep inside his chest, he wanted more than kissing.

"Are you **crazy**," I yelped, "we can't do anything **here**."

I looked around at his family that was totally involved in the video game.

He smiled and laughed.

"What?" I scolded.

" I just wanted to see your reaction."

"Jerk." I joked, but let him pull at my waist.


	4. True Joy For The Silliest Reasons

_**Author's Note: **_**All you reviewers, you get virtual cookies now! ;D And readers, don't be afraid to hit the review button..even if you just say "I read it...wee!" Or something like that. I really hate the first couple of chapters, the most boring in my point, but the actual "field trip," all readers will love that, guaranteed. Oo, also the werewolf "sleep over." Hah, keep on reading! Only about..hmm, fifty more chapters to go. (Oh jeez xD) **

EPOV

Bella's head was now on my chest. We'd been laughing at everyone dancing for an hour now. It was 4:46 and no one was really aware that the sun was peaking over the mountains surrounding Forks. I wanted nothing more than Bella to lay with me forever, but I also never wanted Charlie to know about her late-night at my house, or in this case, early mornings.

"Bella," I sat up and she came with me, "time to go for now, love."

I watched her slowly realize we'd been here for an hour. I also mentioned Charlie.

"Ugh, you're right. I love Charlie, really, but sometimes he gets in the way without even knowing it."

Her scent was so strong while she was frustrated. I held my breath the whole car ride home.

BPOV

Trees flew by outside the window, one-by-one, all different shades of auburn and brown. I rolled my window down a bit, just enough for the musky scent of the woods to draft into the car. I could tell Edward must've been a little too aroused by my scent, yet again. He didn't talk much, like usual. The sky was unusually bright and cheery today, but a low fog was on the rise. Edward knew it too.

"Now, I don't think it'd be a good idea for me to leave you at all today, love," His neck turned over to me, but his face and eyes were focused on the mist outside the car window. ", this storm's not looking good."

'Yes!' I silently cheered. Everyone knew I could never get enough of Edward, except maybe Edward himself. He never quite understood why, at least.

JPOV

"Eeee!" enjoyable cheers came from upstairs, it was Alice, my Alice.

Truly momentous and cheery emotions flooded the living room and swarmed me. I've only, truly, felt this kind of happiness from her when she "saw" something exciting coming.

"Guess what!" she flung herself atop my lap, only very gracefully with a slight hint of seduction.

"What, darling?" I tried to pull her into my venom-stung arms, but she was bouncing up and down, uncontrollable, even with my power.

"Field Trip!!!!"

I tried to put two and two together, but came off very confused, which only affected Alice.

"Hrm, what was I saying?"

"Something abou-"

"Oh yes, a Forks High field trip, silly." she tapped my nose.

"Heh, and why's that so amazing, Alice?" I asked in her ear.

"Because, we're staying in hotel suites, for four long beautiful nights." When she said "nights" she grinded her hips gently on my lap, eyes filled with joy. I moaned.

Again, my attempt to pull her into me failed. Instead, she decided to play with my long blonde hair, jushing it back and forth.

"I mean, why aren't we, er, ..practicing for the hotel." I announced.

Alice smacked me across the head, a first in a long time.

"What!?" I tried to calm her.

"I wasn't thinking of this kind of enjoyment for _us_ on the field trip," she grinned widely, her pixie face glowing, "I was thinking about young Bella and Eddy-poo."

I laughed, "He really hates that nickname, you know," she chuckled, " and I thought tonight they were-"

She got my idea. "Nope," she popped her mouth pronouncing the 'p', "all of those plans tonight have been cancelled."

"Why?!, I thought Edward told me he really needed to give in soon, I can fell it, he's nearly ready to explode, Alice."

"Okay, ew, I don't really want to talk about my brother's manly urges, Jazz." Her emotions did hint at being grossed out, but she was mostly happy about this.

"Sorry, still, why not?"

"Well, for one, there's a big storm sweeping over tonight, and Charlie won't let Bella even step out of the house."

"Mhm, and...two?"

"Two, there's a couple of werewolves about to spend the night with Edward in Bella's living room."

"..Ouch." Sorry tingled my spine, for two reasons.

The second reason I blurted out, "No love-making tonight."

"Only for Eddie and Bella."

Alice met my gaze and sank deeper into the depths of my hold in one fluid motion, finally giving in.

"You tease." I kissed her forehead.


	5. Scary Thoughts

Why the hell Jacob Black chose tonight to join Billy in watching sports with Charlie, I hadn't a clue. Why he brought his friend Quil, I didn't know either.(All I really knew was that we were all stuck here tonight.) He was being devious, shutting out practically every thought in his head from me. Actually, he was reciting the alphabet backwards in his head to drown out anything else.

'_K, J, I, H, G, F, E..._'

At least he was a smart little werewolf. I chuckled.

"What?" Bella seemed tense.

"Nothing." I replied, still keeping her very close. I wanted no funny business from the Quiletes tonight. I mean, it was my own personal hell having to spend a night with them. No reason for Bella to suffer, too.

We were sitting on a love seat a couple of feet away from everyone else, but still close to the loud television gleaming in everyone's faces.

The score of the football game was 4-to-3, I kept that mental note in the back of my head, in case I needed to make a cover story for actually watching the game later.

All four men, or shall I say, two men and two incredibly immature werewolves were chattering about the game, but mostly, mentally, thinking about different things.

Jacob let the thought of the night with Bella in the tent slip through, he turned to smirk at me as he thought about how lovely it was to be in that sleeping bag with Bella, his skin pressed tightly against hers. I gagged and turned away, his thoughts again fixed on the backwards alphabet.

You know, I was glad he enjoyed that night with Bella, I promised myself that was the last night he would get like that. Ever.

Charlie's mind was completely scattered. He was getting anxious about tonight, very protective for his daughter in so many ways. The last thing Charlie wanted was for his daughter to get '_struck by lightning or something by going out in the crazy storm._' ; I agreed completely.

Another thing he hated was that "three gruesome teenage boys" were going to spend the night in his daughter's house tonight. He was making plans in his head of ways to keep us all downstairs, and '_punishments if anyone tried to escape._' Especially punishments for me . . .

'_Now, where'd I put that handgun?_'

Billy Black, on the other hand, was acting very mature. I mean, sure, there was a hint of uncomfortableness in the corner of his eye, but his thoughts were mostly generic when it came to the fact that there would be a vampire where he was sleeping tonight. Actually, he was questioning whether he would even sleep at all. And yet, the cool and calm outside of his mind reflected our temporary truces with the werewolves when we teamed up with them to protect Bella.

So, at least there was one Quilette I wouldn't have to worry about tonight. Quil, however, was practically shaking. His excuse to Charlie was that he had a cold. Chief Swan believed it, no doubt. Quil "hates the smell" and wants to get "the hell out of here." His only other thoughts that weren't about food, an looking at Jacob and "wondering if he's gonna' eat that." Foul dog.

At that moment, Bella's scent became strong as she noticed my anger seeping through a calm facade. Her legs moved to wrap around mine as she squeezed them in an ever-so-gentle, but comforting way. How would this little ordeal affect my angel? And more importantly, how could I resist her for a whole night?

BPOV

Well this is just peachy. I squeezed Edward's hand lightly as he smiled at me unwillingly. It was after the big Sunday night football game now, and both Edward ans Jacob were ready to sleep in my livingroom tonight.

I shuddered knowingly that something would go wrong.At least both of them were being decently mature about this whole thing. I still can't believe the lengths mythical creatures go through to hide the truth from humans ; or in this case, my dad.

I couldn't say Quil was ready for tonight in the least. He was in the far corner of our living room, shuddering. I mean, I didn't really expect much form him, but still, it seemed a little out of place.

Jake was obviously prepared, though. He had just gotten finished strapping Quil to the little red couch with duct tape, not like that would do much good, but Quil got the idea. He covered it up with a blanket to look natural in case Charlie comes down to check on the boys. I had a feeling he'd be doing that a lot tonight.

Billy would be setting up a spare sleeping bag on Charlie's bedroom floor, no doubt to get away from Edward.

The lightning cackled in the night sky, then extravagant thunder shook the house a bit. Okay, so maybe I was glad to have a few overly-strong men in my house tonight.

"It's going to be okay, Bella." Edward pulled me into a small hug.

"The storm, or the night?" I tried to act casually in a failed attempt.

"Both." Edward whispered into my ear.

Lightning shot across the sky of the open window again and Edward came up from behind me. He slowly wove his arms in a serpentine over mine and took my hands in his. The cold smoothness over and around my body was the best feeling in the world. Actually, it was unworldly. It all felt like a dream, but this sensation was far unimaginable.

"Ugh." Jacob loudly announced his disgust , and presence in the room, "do you guys always do this, or is it just to annoy the hell out of me?!"

I felt Edward's hard lips turn upright into a sly smile, since his face was right on my hair.


	6. Running In Circles

_**Author's Note **_**No, Stephenie Meyer owns every thing. (That lucky n ever mind. Hah, no I'm jealous. She's amazing.) BUT!, I do own the plot. And this chapter is my longest and most detailed yet. But, the next chapter owns some..Hmm, **_**how should I say this**_**, romantic and humorous detail, if you catch my drift. ;) Thank you readers, but reviews serisouly make my day, I'm in a tough spot right now, reading reviews is always awesome.** (Yes, I do have this story written down, hehe.)

"Both," Edward seemed to like that word tonight. ", I'm sorry this is bothersome to you. No one said you had to watch."

I elbowed Edward in the gut. I knew it wouldn't do any good, but I hoped he'd get the picture. I know the vampires think Jacob isn't worth it, but he's so right. If this world were normal, and we were just Jake and Bella, he would clearly be my rightful other half. But, the world, **my **world, wasn't like that. I prayed one day Jacob would accept that. I feel like he could imprint on someone, even though I wasn't sure how I would feel if it happened.

I shrugged out of Edward's embrace, but kept one of my hands in his. I also forced us to take a step toward Jacob. He cringed, great reply.

"I'm sorry Jake." I was again fighting the demanding urge and automatic reflex I had to wrap my arms around him in an apologetic hug. I just couldn't, and maybe shouldn't, do that anymore. It wouldn't be right if he took it the wrong way. I felt like he sometimes tried to, and that just made the whole scenario worse.

JaPOV

I felt as if I were a little three year old boy again ready to cry his eyes out because someone blew my birthday cake candles out before I did. Or maybe some obsessive emo ready to pull a gun out, I wasn't sure.

A couple of minutes ago I started to reveal my mind to the bloodsucker. What did it matter now? Bella chose him. I knew that all along. Denial spread across my face as a sly smile aligned on his. Bella looked truly worried for my own sanity, so I brightened my expression enough to gather my thoughts.

She had just apologized to me. God, this world is so messed up.

And I knew those words weren't just because I witnessed one of their more intimate moments. It was because, soon, I might never see her again. Bella was going to move away, get married, and live somewhere as one of "them," dead inside with no life to live. I shuddered so incredously it was more like a twitch. Before I could think any more of my living nightmare, thunder shook the house and lighting intertwined and cracked.

"I hate to interrupt any further," the bloodsucker had seen right through me, looked into my exact thoughts, "but Charlie's thinking of coming down and telling us it's time for bed in a minute."

"Fine." I walked away and headed to my sleeping bag next to Quil, already fast asleep in the corner, face pulled into an involuntary scowl.

Maybe the lure of unconsciousness would seep deep into my brain and numb my pathetic little pain. Or at least dull down the torturing for a couple of hours.

BPOV

My eyes found the digital clock on the living room bureau.

'10:24'

"Wow, he's harsh."

"Who?" Edward wrinkled his nose a little bit.

I giggled, he looked like a little kid. Then sighed.

"Ugh, I don't know, Charlie. . . .Jacob." My head was spinning and in pain. How could so many thoughts squish into my brain all in one day?

"Oh," Edward let out a reluctant sigh. ", I'm sorry Bella. He's not really mad at you, you know."

"Yes, but. ."

"And deep down you know you're not mad at him, either."

"Still, I . ." I would've gone on but Edward picked me up then, which of course swooned my thoughts like a drug or something.

"Sh, it's getting late Bella, you should head upstairs, really."

With that he perched my bare feet on the cold wood floor. He gave the top of my head a kiss.

"But, Edward, I still really needed to talk to you."

EPOV

"As I do you," my eyes flickered across the room for a second searching for a way of communication from upstairs to the living room. My eyes flew up to the large vent that I suspected ran straight down from the heater in Bella's room. ," Oh, I've got it."

"Got . .wait, what?"

"A way for us to talk."

"Oh, go on."

"Well, does that vent come from your room?"

She nodded.

"And, do you have. . .paper?" I chuckled. Notes weren't exactly the best form of communication, but Bella seemed to enjoy them.

I watched her eyes light up as she assessed my question.

"Oh yes, I do.:

I handed her one of the emergency flashlights Charlie gave us because of the power-outage. Speaking of which, Charlie would come down in about two minutes to take Bella upstairs and check on "the monsters." If he only knew how truly close he was in that choice of words.

"Well . . ." Bella asked, bringing me back to our situation.

"Oh, okay, well," I started speaking close to vampire speed. ", open the cage over your vent when you're all ready upstairs. Slip a written note on one of the fishing poles Charlie has in your closet, I'll see it, don't worry. We'll go from there."

"Oh, perfect." I knew Bella thought I was some sort of genius, but I doubted.

"All right love, really! Charlie's coming down in ten . . nine . . eight . ."

"Okay!" she pulled me into one last embrace then all but danced her way across the room towards the stairs.

She met her father about half way up and beamed.

"Oh, hey Charlie, just on my way up."

The skeptical look she left on Charlie's face made me smile triumphantly.

"Er, hi Bella," '_Wow, talk about good timing._' ", G'night.." he called after her.

I was an inch away from my sleeping bag when I was Charlie enter the room.

"Oh, hello Chief Swan," I greeted him as if to be unexpected. ", Good night."

"Um, good night Edward."

He took one last look around the dark room, caught a glimpse at the werewolves, and slumped back onto the stairs as if he'd just lost a battle.

I chuckled to myself and unzipped my sleeping bag only to reveal something truly unexpected.


	7. Nurse Me Your Questions

_**Author's Note: **_**Es uno importante! (Read, haha) Yeah, right now I realize the summary barely fits the story, but like a mentioned, I do have this whole thing written out. (And there's a lot.) So, the summary stays as it is. I definitely wasn't lying about any of that stuff, hah. ;) **

There, tucked inside, was a small teddy bear with a note tied around it's throat and a straw sticking in it's side. Coming out of the straw was some red Kool-Aid.

I opened the note:

'_Thought you might like a little something to snack on tonight, since you might be bored._

_Happy Sleepless Night.'_

The chicken scratch was signed with a paw print. I sighed deeply and threw it all against the wall where the stuffed animal exploded into tiny puffs. I would pretend like that obviously earlier-planned prank never happened. Never.

BPOV

Stupid paper. It kept ripping every time I went to run with it. Maybe people weren't far off calling me "Clutzilla." Okay, okay, they were dead on calling me Clutzilla.

I had just taken a shower, combed out my hair, and slipped a light green baby-doll top and light blue shorts on. I understood I probably wouldn't see Edward tonight, but I felt an appearance was necessary around him, of I would ever even out to his gorgeousness.

Speaking of self appearance an clothing, that brought my attention back to what I needed to say to Edward and the piece of paper in my hand. Notes.

Notes weren't the first thing I thought of when I thought about a "good conversation," but they were fun and obviously all I had tonight.

All I could hear was Charlie and Billy's occasional chatter, and Jacob's loud snores, over the pouring rain and terrifying lighting outside. No Edward.

I had no doubt he was waiting for my note downstair's though. My beautiful fiancé never made a sound. (Ugh, I just thought of the word _fiancé_, gross.)

With that, I giggled and found one of Charlie's fishing poles in my closet, with the help of a flashlight. I attached a piece of paper to the end of the line and opened the lid to my vent. I chuckled after I wrote the note, though I was also extremely nervous. First of all, because of what it now said, and second of all because I was sort of "fishing for Edward," not unlike bobbing for apples.

I hope he takes this seriously.

EPOV

After a couple of unconscious growls from the sleeping werewolves, and my attempts at blocking out all of Jacob's wishful thoughts about Bella, I saw something drop down from the ceiling across the room.

I clicked on my little flashlight to find the note I'd been anticipating. Finally.

Only, I wasn't really sure how to anticipate it. What would she write? Something good or bad? Would I be able to tell?

I strode over to where the note hung, folded in half.

I opened it as cautiously as possible:

'_So, what are your thoughts on lingerie?' _

If I could've blushed right then my cheeks would've been the darkest shade of red.

Butterflies flew up and down my insides and I began to want to sweat, just a bit.

How do I respond to something like that? Was she serious? I'd love to see my Bella in a lingerie, but that doesn't seem like her.

'_What do you mean, my angel?'_

There. I got that much out in my neatest penmanship.

My muscles tightened. . . everywhere, as I thought about Bella in a lacy number.

I attached the note back onto the little hook and tugged on it as a signal for her to take it back up.

As each little click of the fishing pole sounded I could feel my member becoming harder and reaching up, pushing the limits of my pants. This would be an embarrassing night.

'Stop it.' I mentally scolded myself for thinking of Bella in such immature ways, again.

I hoped this whole lingerie thing wasn't Alice's doing.

My thoughts drifted to the sound of heavy rain hitting the tinny roof, but only for a second because the note dropped from the vent again.

I held my flashlight to it and carefully opened it, only to reveal a rather large paragraph, Bella must've practiced this. . .

'_I'm sorry Edward, truly. I just, ugh, I feel like there's a little clock inside of me ticking out some of it's final minutes. And it's going to explode if I can't have you soon. Every part of you, I want to touch, feel, kiss. Every inch of you, and I __**know**__ I'm not the only one. I'm giving in. I'm ready. Yes, I'm sure.'_

My eyes drifted across the page again until I had read it twice. She was right, and I couldn't have said it any better myself, or written it, in this case.

It took all of my effort not then and there to run upstairs and hold my angel in a tight embrace. With my extra-sensitive ears I could hear her pleading and embarrassed sobs from the vent.

One of the last things I wanted Bella to lose was her virtue. At this point, I almost couldn't care less for mine. As long as I had my angel on earth, I didn't need any sort of Heaven.

Then again, maybe God would understand. I wanted Bella in the same ways, maybe even more.

So I started jotting on the note:

'_Bella, I couldn't have said what you just told me any better myself, meaning I feel the same._

'_If you're sure about this darling, I have good news._

' _Please don't be ashamed. I love you. I want you too. Charlie's coming to check on us downstairs. I wish I could sing you to sleep._

_Sweet Dreams,_

_Edward._

_P.S.: I think I like lingerie.'_

I attached it back to the rod and tugged. She pulled it back up on cue.

I turned off the flashlight right as Charlie descended the stairs. His thoughts were groggy and unclear.

I climbed into my sleeping bag, zipped it halfway, and shut my eyes hopefully looking human.

"What in the. . .?!"

I opened one eye and found Charlie's flashlight beam on the demented and Kool Aid stained bear toy. I sustained a laugh.

"You know what, I don't even _want_ to know."

With that, he headed back up the stairs and I heard him plump in bed as my thoughts turned back to my fiancé.

Bella, my beautiful self conscious angel.

'What am I going to do with her.' I thought. No, I knew exactly what I was going to **do** with her, or try, at least. Alice had called during the football game and told me about some field trip visions she had. She tried to fill me in with great detail about what Bella and I would be doing. I kept her quiet, not out of disgust, I wanted to keep our first time a surprise. A lovely and gentle surprise. I could only hope Bella would understand just how gentle and soft I wanted to take this.

To drown out the over-excessive thunder and lightning I started texting Emmett.

'_So, are your joining us on the field trip?'_

Within seconds I got this message:

'_Yeah, Rose + I r stayin the hotel + hittin up the parades.'_

I hated his weird chat speak.

'_Parades?'_

Another message:

'_Yeah boi! Mardi Gras, duhhhh.'_

Oh god. First of all, I wasn't going to stand being greeted with the term "yeah boi," and secondly, Mardi Gras was like National "Lift Up Your Shirt" Day. I didn't want Bella there. And I'm sure she feels the same.

I quickly avoided the subject.

'_No funny business planned, right?'_

'_Nope. . .'_

Instantly another shot up on my cell phone screen,

'_. . . not yet.'_

Why did my family feel the need to be the most annoying little . .

Just then one last text came up:

'_Soo I hear u + Bella will be gettin it on.'_

I sighed heavily. Alice told the whole family.

'_Shut up Emmett, Good night.'_

'_Okay, okay.'_

I snapped my phone shut and lay back onto the soft puff of my sleeping bag. I had a lot to think about right now.

To quote the dog, tonight wouldn't be such a "happy sleepless night" After all, I couldn't hold Bella in my arms.

**A/N: Here you are my wonderful readers. There you go, a long deserved (very big) chapter. Reviews make me tingle!! (Okay, I understand that sounded wrong, but..just...oh just hit the button.) **


End file.
